Les sentiments d'un prince
by Keinoe
Summary: Être un Uchiha, c'est être capable de contrôler ses émotions. Pouvoir contrôler ses actes. Savoir rester impassible. Pourtant ce n'est plus le cas pour le prince Sasuke Uchiha ... participation DEFI-MUSIC II. UA, POV Sasuke, OOC


**Auteur** : Keinoe ou Keinoechan

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ni la musique. Seules l'histoire et les fautes m'appartiennent.

**Pairing** : Sasuke x Naruto

**Rating** : T

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fic est écrite spécialement pour le Défi-Music II lancé sur F.I.N.T.E.! En gros, il faut écouter la musique et lire la fic, et que le tout commence et se termine en même temps (normalement ça doit coïncider … normalement). La chanson à écouter avec c'est « **Razafindrahety** » de _Freddy Ranarison_.

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = Z 8 h 8 S 2 o T o M I (et n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Les sentiments d'un prince**

En ce mois de janvier, j'écris le début d'un journal que je viens de commencer. Jamais je n'aurais cru, devoir un jour recourir à l'écriture afin d'alléger tout ce que je ressens. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait guère quatre milles façons. Oui, qui pourrait le croire ? Me connaissant, qui je suis, ma vie, mon histoire. Être insensible, impassible, indifférent j'en arrive à graver sur un bout de papier l'essence de mes sentiments. Et dire que je suis un Uchiha.

Hn, voilà bientôt deux mois que tu es parti, deux longs mois qu'ils t'ont envoyé loin de moi. « _J'ai le cœur qui me sert à chaque fois que j'y repense_ ». Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas accepter ? Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre ? Pourquoi t'accusent-ils d'un crime dont je suis le seul coupable ? « _Je ressens la haine bouillir petit à petit en moi _». Ils t'ont traité de monstre, de traître, et de criminel parce que tu as accepté l'amour que je t'ai donné. « _Quelle honte de ne pas avoir su te protéger_ ». Toutes ces infâmes accusations parce que je n'ai pu me dresser à temps contre mon père, le Roi Fugaku Uchiha. « _La peur m'avait paralysé à cet instant là_ ».

Lors de notre première rencontre, ils ont juste annoncé que l'on allait accueillir de nouveaux esclaves des pays vaincus par mon frère. « _Et dire que moi j'étais si fier_ » Des barbares disaient-ils, des sauvages qui seraient dressées pour servir dignement la royauté. « _Je me souviens d'avoir été très amusé_ ». Vous étiez une dizaine à genoux, enchaîné, et tête baissée devant moi. « _Quel plaisir de ressentir cette puissance là_ » Le seul qui avait osé lever la tête et me regarder directement dans les yeux avec tant de haine, ce fût toi. « _J'étais confus, je ne comprenais pas_ ».

Depuis cet instant là, tu n'as cessé de me captiver, tes beaux yeux azurs me transperçaient l'âme à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur moi. « _J'étais étonné même si ça ne se voyait pas _»

Il m'arrivait même de m'éclipser de mes devoirs juste pour tenter de repérer tes cheveux blonds, dorés. « _Je me sentais ridicule, caché derrière un pilier à te regarder_ ». J'étais si jaloux de ces personnes qui te côtoyaient. « _Jaloux, même de mes parents, d'Itachi, de tout le monde_ ». Tellement jaloux aussi de ceux à qui tu adressais tes sourires, alors qu'à moi tu n'adressais que ta haine. « _La douleur me déchirait le cœur_ ».

Ce jour là je t'ai attrapé et amené dans mes appartements, rien que pour moi, te faire mien. « _J'étais fous, fous de toi _». Je t'avais forcé, tu ne m'avais pas empêché. Tu n'avais fais que fermer tes yeux et grincer tes dents pour ne faire sortir aucun son. « _J'avais mal en me rendant compte de ce que je te faisais_ ». Tu t'étais laissé faire même quand ils étaient entrés en trombe, nous surprenant sur le lit, puis te traînant part tes cheveux en te traitant de tous les noms. Mais quand je me suis interposé, tu m'as regardé avec ce regard brisé. J'étais tétanisé de voir en plus une unique larme couler. « _Je regrettais, je regrette … _».

Ils en ont profité. Ils t'ont accusé de haute trahison contre « sa majesté ». Ma famille t'a envoyé je ne sais où, sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Mais vois-tu, je me fous de tout ça. Que tu sois un homme, un servant je veux me faire pardonner et te prouver mes sentiments. Et même si j'en perds toute ma crédibilité, Naruto, où que tu sois, je te retrouverais. Je te le promets.

**oO=FIN=Oo**

**Keinoe** : Ah la la ! J'ai galéré comme pas possible en accordant le texte avec la musique. J'espère que vous aviez apprécié !


End file.
